A la recherche de moi même
by Kairy Dream
Summary: La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.
1. 01 Boulversement

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **A la recherche de moi-même**

Résumé : La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement

Elle courait et courait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, mais à chaque pas, elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de son objectif. A chaque pas, elle voyait la distance entre elle et lui augmenter, déchirant son cœur et son âme. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa respiration était sifflante, et son corps lui semblait déconnecté de son être. Malgré la douleur, elle continuait à avancer, à espérer de le voir près d'elle.

Malheureusement, son corps fini par lâcher sous l'intense effort demandé, allongé sur le sol, elle le regardait, et criait son nom, voulant voir seulement son visage, voulant revoir ce sourire qui remplissait son cœur d'un sentiment inconnu. Mais au lieu, de voir la silhouette se retourner, elle l'entendit dire les mots qu'elle craignait depuis toujours.

Je te déteste, dit-il avec haine et rage dans la voix. Je t'ai toujours haï, je préfère mourir que de te voir.

A ces mots la silhouette se teint peu à peu de rouge, qui dégoulinait sur le sol. Une grande flaque se forma, la silhouette se mit à se tendre et crier de douleur, avant de tomber dans un silence royal.

Elle se mit à crier de toutes ses forces, et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, couché dans son lit, transpirant abondamment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier et pleurer. Elle avait l'impression de tout ressentir : la joie … la haine … les pas dans le couloir … sa respiration … l'amour … son cœur cessant de battre … la chaleur de son lit … le froid par le manque de cette personne … la voix de sa mère … mais pas la voix qu'elle voulait entendre … une paire de bras autour d'elle … mais pas les bras où elle se sentait en sécurité.

Sa voix cessa peu à peu de crier pour disparaître dans le silence, tandis que ses larmes se tarirent elles-aussi. Ses parents la regardaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, ce n'était pas la première fois que leur fille cauchemardait, mais a chaque elle se rendormait rapidement et le matin suivant elle faisait comme si rien n'était. Pourtant, ils savaient très bien que leur fille mentait, mais le mensonge n'était pas la seule chose qui leur faisait mal. Le teint pâle, les cernes autour des yeux, le manque d'appétit, et le faux sourire de leur soleil, tout ça leur faisaient mal.

Hikari, soupira sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux avec le regard d'une mère protectrice.

Comme à chaque fois, leur fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit, et ils sortaient de la chambre sans connaître la raison se trouvant derrière ces cauchemars. La nuit redevenu de nouveau silencieuse.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Le matin suivant, Hikari se réveilla doucement, son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, et quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient légèrement la pièce. Elle prit 5 min avant de sortir de son lit, non pas par paresse, mais plus par plaisir, elle aimait regardait la lumière rentrait et jouait dans sa chambre. Elle fit quelques étirements pour se réveiller totalement, mais la sensation de fatigue était toujours présente.

Insciemment, son regard se dirigeait vers le tiroir fermé à clé de son bureau. Elle avait enfermé l'origine de tout dans ce tiroir, et voulut jeter la clé pour faire semblant que cela n'a jamais existé, mais elle n'eut pas la force. La clé était elle aussi caché, mais cela ne changeait rien à sa situation.

Dans ce petit tiroir fermé à clé, se trouvant 2 documents qui avait changé sa vie il 6 mois, l'instant même où elle les lu. Le premier était son certificat de naissance, le document était parfaitement normal et dans les règles, mais pour Hikari. A la place du nom de père, il y avait écrit ''Inconnu'' et à celui de sa mère, le nom d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, malgré les recherches qu'elle avait effectué. Le second document était bien sûr son certificat d'adoption, déclarant officiellement les Hanazono comme en premier foyer d'accueil, puis responsable légale de la jeune fille.

Sa confiance en eux se fissura un peu, elle leur en voulait mais ils avaient toujours été de bons parents. Mais le sentiment de trahison, lui, mis plus de temps avant de disparaître. Elle l'aurait mieux pris, si ils lui auraient annoncé et expliqué, mais le découvrir par pur hasard, ça elle ne pouvait pas le prendre bien. Alors au lieu de leur en parler, elle décida d'attendre qu'ils viennent vers elle, découvrant que leurs papiers avaient disparu. Mais ses parents n'eurent pas une seule réaction à son comportement, et cela l'agaça grandement.

Une fois sa douche prise et son uniforme entièrement mis, elle descendu enfin dans le salon pour manger son petit-déjeuner seule. Mais quel fut sa surprise de voir son frère, là assis dans le salon, la saluant comme à son habitude.

Son frère participait a un échange d'élève entre son établissement et un autre en France, pour une durée 2 semaines, durant lesquelles Hikari se sentit très seule. Sa joie de vivre l'envahi aussitôt et son énergie habituelle revenu par la même occasion. Elle se jeta sur son frère pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Il était revenu sain et sauf, elle se sentait plus rassuré de le savoir au Japon à la maison. Après l'avoir à contrecœur lâché, elle s'installa devant lui, pour qu'ils mangèrent en tête à tête.

''Alors cet échange ?'' demanda Hikari tout en mangeant.

''Horrible'', répondit Atsushi avec un air dégoûté.

''Explique ?''

''L'hôtel où j'ai logé'', commença Atsushi entre deux bouchés. ''Un vrai taudis, pas de chauffage ni de clim, sans compter que pour se laver, y'avait que de l'eau froide. La seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivé, la nourriture de leur cafeteria était trop bonne.''

''C'est déjà ça'', dit Hikari d'un ton sec. ''Mais tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre, je te l'avais bien dit, un échange avec un pays aussi éloigné pour un prix dérisoire, et durant 2 semaines, ça sentait l'arnaque assuré.''

''Tu sais, c'est normalement les grands frères qui préviennent du danger les petites sœurs'', ria Atsushi.

''Sinon les cours ?'' interrogea Hikari ignorant le commentaire de son faire.

''Y'en pas trop eu, on a plus fait des visites ennuyeuse'', dit-il ennuyé.

''Tu aurais dû en profiter pour apprendre quelque chose'', rétorqua froidement Hikari.

''Serais-tu par hasard en colère contre moi ?'' demanda Atsushi perdu face au comportement d'Hikari.

''Un peu … et tu en connais la raison'', avoua Hikari rouge de honte par son comportement.

''Désolé, je suis revenu, c'est la seule chose qui compte maintenant'', murmura doucement Atsushi en lui tenant la main tendrement.

La jeune fille se sentit rapidement soulagée de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Avant, il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle, préférant traîner avec ses potes. Quand il l'avait vu pleurer un soir, en tenant une feuille dans les mains, il découvrit qu'Hikari et lui n'avait aucun lien de sang, ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Cela le brisa légèrement, pas de liens de sang, ni de liens tout court, au fil des années, un fossé se créa entre eux, un fossé qu'il avait aussitôt décidé de combattre. Lien de sang ou pas, c'était sa Hikari.

Quand il entendit sa mère arriver, il lâcha la main d'Hikari, et partit monter se préparer pour aller en cours. Il dit un simple bonjour à sa mère en passant à côté d'elle, lui contrairement à Hikari, en voulant toujours à ses parents. Quand il descendit avec son sac de cours, il ne trouva pas Hikari dans le salon. Il ne pensa rien, et sortit du garage son vélo. En passant le portail, il vit Hikari appuyé contre le muret, l'attendant visiblement.

''Tu ne prends pas de raccourci ce matin ?'' lui demanda-t-il.

''Non, j'avais envie de faire un bout de chemins avec toi'', dit-elle avec son habituel sourire éclatant.

''Tu risques vraiment d'être en retard si tu m'accompagne.''

''Pas grave'', répondit Hikari en marchant à ses côtés.

''Et Takishima te taquinera à ce sujet.''

''Je peux bien le supportait pour toi'', ria Hikari.

''Tu as vraiment réponse à tout'', termina-il agacé.

''Exact'', confirma Hikari.

Ils continuèrent leur route, tout en riant et papotant sur le voyage d'Atsushi, jusqu'à une intersection, où ils durent se séparer. Hikari regarda son frère partir avant, d'elle-même se retourner, prenant enfin le chemin de l'école.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

En arrivant devant l'école, cette dernière était fermée, elle avait loupé le début des cours. Elle sonna donc à l'interphone pour prévenir les surveillants de son retard. Heureusement pour elle, comme ce fut son premier retard de l'année scolaire, ils ne donnèrent qu'un avertissement, sinon quoi, son retard sera signalé dans son dossier.

Elle courut entre le bureau des surveillants et la serre de la SA, voulant rattraper son retard, ou plutôt de ne plus perdre de temps. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle se fit étouffée par une paire de bras appartenant à son amie Akira. Hikari ne tenta pas de se défaire de son étreinte, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à Akira.

''Bonjour tout le monde !'' s'exclama Hikari après avoir été libérée d'Akira.

Ils lui répondirent tous pendant qu'elle s'installait à sa place. Akira lui proposa une tasse de thé et des cookies, qu'elle accepta aussitôt avec joie. Elle se mit à manger de bon cœur tout en lisant un livre, ignorant le regard soulagé de ses camarades.

Pendant les derniers semaines, la N°2 semblait ailleurs et déprimée, mais cela s'était amplifié i semaines pour une raison quelconque. Elle refusait souvent de manger, et ne prenait les défis avec autant de sérieux que d'habitude, les acceptants sans réelle envie. Pourtant, elle semblait de retour, plus joyeuse que jamais.

''Tu as l'air d'aller mieux'', lui dit Ryou en la regardant dans les yeux.

''Ah ! Cela se voyait tant que ça'', avoua honteuse Hikari en se grattant la tête.

''Un peu'', rassura Ryou.

''Maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu peux dire la raison de ta déprime'', lança Akira avec le ton d'une mère surprotectrice envers son enfant.

''C'est à cause d'un garçon c'est ça ?'' taquina Tadashi en rigolant.

Son commentaire eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Akira et Takishima. La première lui fit une prise de catch, tandis que le second provoque une vague d'énergie noire. Le N°1 lui lançant un regard terrifiant qui faisait frémir de peur le rigolo de service.

Mais un silence s'installa dans la serre, quand les membres de la SA remarqua qu'Hikari n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à cette stupide question. Au contraire, elle avait lâché son livre, et ne fit plus aucun mouvement, rougissant comme une tomate mure. Takishima la regardait choqué et perdu.

''Rassure-moi Hikari, ce n'est pas la faute d'un garçon ?'' demanda Akira avec ton extrêmement sérieux.

''Eh bien … en fait …'' bégaya Hikari en devenant encore plus rouge. ''Un garçon … oui … peut-être …''

Akira prit un air horrifié devant un tel aveu, mais elle n'était bien sûr pas la seule à réagir à ces mots. Takishima, lui, battait son record de vague noire.

''Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a fait pour te rendre aussi triste'', écrit Mégumi.

''Rien de particulier, il est parti pendant 2 semaines en France avec son école. Mais, je n'ai pu recevoir un seul de ses messages, en plus de m'inquiéter à son propos'', expliqua Hikari très soucieuse. ''Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est rentré ce matin, sain et sauf, juste un peu déçu de son voyage.''

''Et pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ?'' demanda froidement Takishima.

''J'ai un bout de chemin avec lui ce matin, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu'', dit-elle avec un petit sourire éclatant.

''Donc tu as préféré recevoir un retard dans ton dossier, et nous inquiéter, que d'arriver à l'heure'', résuma énervé le N°1.

''Oui et alors ?'' cria Hikari sans le vouloir. ''Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire !''

Hikari ne comprenait pourquoi il lui parler sur un tel ton, ne pouvait-il pas essayer de la comprendre. La fatigue accumulé par toutes les nuits sans sommeil et remplie de cauchemars, provoqua en elle une explosion d'émotion. Les larmes et les sanglots coulaient toutes seules, sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

''Ce garçon est plus important que nous ! Plus important que moi, ton rival !'' cria Takishima qui ne remarqua pas les larmes sur les joues d'Hikari.

''Oui !'' cria inconsciemment Hikari. ''Et si aucun d'entre vous ne veux le comprendre, alors tant pis !''

Hikari se leva de sa chaise, et parti en courant de la serre. Elle voulait fuir cet endroit le plus vite possible, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer dedans. Quand elle fut assez loin, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Mais elle se sentait de nouveau trahie, personne ne la rattrapa, pas même Takishima.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

En réalité, ce dernier était figé par le choc de ses mots, mais aussi de son comportement. Il l'avait fait pleurer, il se sentait si horrible, si jaloux qu'il l'avait blessée. Aucun autre membre de la SA ne tenta de rattraper Hikari, aucun d'entre eux, n'avait l'endurance se suivre Hikari ou de l'affronter mis a pars le N°1.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu, si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire ou en la suivant.

 **Kairy Dream**


	2. 02 Discussion

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **A la recherche de moi-même**

Résumé : La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 2 : Confidence

Hikari se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de la directrice. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, et ne voulaient plus bouger, restant figés devant. Ses larmes avaient céssées de couler, mais elle se doutait ques ses yeux, eux étaient encore rouge. Elle ne voulait pas se présenter devant sa directrice dans un tel état, mais son corps refusant de bouger, elle hésita longuement avant de toquer à la porte.

''Entrez !'' s'écria une femme derrière son bureau.

Entendant la réponse, Hikari sursuata avant de reprendre assez de courage pour rentrer dans l'antre du démon … comme l'appelait Tadashi. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et entra lentement, en faisait attention de ne pas faire un bruit, afin d'éviter la colère du dit-démon.

''Bonjour Mme Karuno'', dit doucement Hikari en la s'inclinant poliment.

''Tu peux t'asseoir.'' fit la directrice en lui montrant une chaise se trouvant devant son bureau.

''Merci.'' dit simplement Hikari en s'installant et en évitant le regard la directrice.

Cette dernière regarda étonnée le comportement de son élève, qui semblait s'enfermer dans un mutisme.

''En quoi puis-je t'aider ?'' lui demanda-t-elle.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue …'' murmura la N°2 en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

''Je te sens déboussolée'', s'inquiéta la directrice.

''Je suppose que je le suis un peu … Je ressent bien au fond de moi le besoin de parler de mon état … mais ce genre de confidence … ne se fait qu'avec quelqu'un qui est ni de ma famille, ni de mes amis'', annonça Hikari pensif, cherchant des mots a ce qu'elle ressentait.

La directrice la regarda avec un air bienveillant, comprenant un peu mieux la jeune fille se trouvant devant elle. Son regard incita Hikari a continuer à parler, la rassura et lui permettant de se sentir prête a faire confiance a la femme devant elle.

''Mais j'ai peur du regard des autres.'' se remit a parler Hikari avec une voix un peu plus forte.

''Tout ce que tu me diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce, tu en as ma parole'', la rassura la directrice.

''Merci'', murmura Hikari. ''Eh bien, pour commencer par le début ... i mois, j'ai découvert par pur hasard en faisant le ménage, un carton scellé, si j'avais su ce qu'il contenait, je ne l'aurais jamais ouvert. Dedans, il y avait des tas de photo de moi à l'age de 3-4 ans, et des documents me concernant, c'étaient l'ensemble des démarches et procédures de mon adoption par les Hanazono.''

Hikari sentait les larmes lui monter, mais elle les retenu et continua a parler.

''Savoir que je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec mes parents et mon grand frère, me fait terriblement mal … Au début, j'étais tellement en colère contre mes parents, que je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Puis j'ai essayé de me mentir à moi-même, de me dire que ce carton et ces papiers n'ont jamais existé ... mais en vain, je n'ai pas réussi à détruire toutes les preuves, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'affronter mes parents à ce sujet. Seul mon frère Atsushi est au courant, il l'a découvert facilement, il faut dire que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner les choses que je veux oublier.''

''Donc, tes parents n'ont pas remarqué l'absence du carton ou un indice dans ta chambre.'' demanda-t-elle.

''Non, pas vraiment'', répondit Hikari. ''Et si l'on remarqué, alors ils font semblant de rien pour fuir toute conversation.''

''Que ressens-tu maintenant ? Je veux dire, envers eux,'' continua la directrice.

''Je sens comme un malaise entre eux et moi, mais au fond, je pense que je suis soulagée, comme si un poids venait de disparaître.'' avoua-t-elle honteuse. ''Comme si au fond de moi, je l'avais toujours su … je me trouve horrible de me sentir soulagé.''

''Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable …'' commença a dire la femme.

''Mais ce n'est pas ma seule préoccupation'', avoua Hikari fatiguée. ''Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'une personne que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer comme ça.''

''L'amour tombe toujours là où on l'attend le moins, on pense souvent qu'on se trompe'', expliqua Mme Karuno avec nostalgie dans le regard. ''Mais dit-toi que si ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un, il doit avoir raison.''

''Je ne sais pas si mon cœur me veut du bien ou du mal dans mon cas'', dit Hikari perplexe en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. ''Il bat pour cette personne, mais comment savoir s'il a raison ?''

''Il suffit de lui poser les bonnes questions'', répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

''Je peux vous demander une dernière chose'', hésita Hikari.

''Oui, vas-y.'' encouragea Mme Karuno.

''Je pourrais assister aux cours de la classe A, je me sens pas de rester dans la serre toute la journée … je me suis disputé avec les autres … je … je n'ai pas envie de les voir en ce moment.'' murmura Hikari en baissant la tête.

''D'accord, arpès tout rien n'interdit un élève de la SA d'assiter aux cours de la section normale.'' souffla la directrice en lui écrivant un mot.

''Merci !'' sourit Hikari en prenant le mot dans ses mains. ''Au revoir, bonne journée !''

''Allez ouste ! J'ai d'autres adolescents avec leurs peines de cœur a voir !'' dit en rigolant la directrice.

Hikari sortit du bureau en sautillant et en dégageant une aura fleuri derrière elle. Ses petits pas joyeux la conduire vers la salle de cours de la classe A.

Sur le chemin, elle tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un vrai cours, dans une vrai salle. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour elle, qu'elle n'avait été dans une vraie classe.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! Je vous envoie toute ma joie pour l'avoir lu.

 **Kairy Dream**


	3. 03 Nouvelles amies

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **A la recherche de moi-même**

Résumé : La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles amies

Dans la classe A, la surprise envahi les élèves ainsi que leur professeur, aucun d'entre eux imaginerait un membre de la SA venir dans leur classe volontairement. Hikari se trouvait devant toute la classe, et s'inclina.

''Bonjour, je suis Hikari Hanazono, je suis en classe SA'', se présenta Hikari de manière poli. ''Pour des raisons scolaires, je vais assister a certaines de vos classes. Merci de m'accueillir parmi vous, et j'espère qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre.''

''Si vous avez des questions a lui poser c'est maintenant'', déclara le professeur en voyant le regard de ses élèves.

''Quels sont tes raisons scolaires ?'' demanda une élève indiscrète.

Le professeur allait intervenir, trouvant la question trop personnelle, mais Hikari lui fit signe que ça allait.

''Mes raisons sont d'ordre personnel, mais elles ont une influence néfaste sur mes études, j'ai commencé à me perdre dans mes cours, et je pense que la meilleur méthode pour apprendre reste celle d'étudier en classe avec un professeur compétant pouvant nous aider a combler nos lacunes'', expliqua Hikari en souriant.

''Tu es encore dans la SA ou tu as été transféré dans notre classe ?'' questionna un garçon au fond de la classe.

''Mes résultats me classent encore seconde de l'école, alors je pense que je suis encore dans la SA. Après tout rien n'interdis un membre de la SA de venir étudier dans une autre classe, c'est ce que m'a dit Mme Karuno.'' rétorqua Hikari.

''Est-ce que tu as aussi le droit de porter l'uniforme normale ? Parce que je suis curieux de te voir dedans ?'' dit un élève en rougissant.

''Je pense que j'en ai le droit, peut-être seulement pendant les cours en classe A'', dit Hikari en réfléchissant. ''Et je l'ai déjà porté une fois, je l'ai dans mon armoire. Je ne sais pas si il me vas bien, mais je l'aime autant que celui de la SA.''

''Maintenant, installe toi là-bas, à une table vide'', ordonna le professeur remarquant que cela allait s'éterniser.

Les élèves voulaient encore lui poser des questions mais le regard noir du professeur les firent taire aussitôt. Hikari occupa une table au fond près d'une fenêtre, et sortit ses cahiers et demanda a son voisin s'ils pouvaient partager le manuel de cours pour suivre. Le dit voisin rougit et accepta en bégayant, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et préféra se concentrer sur le cours de japonais.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

La matinée passa rapidement, Hikari ne s'imposait pas autant dans la classe que les autres élèves auraient penser, juste pour poser des questions sur des précisions et des détails concernant le cour étudié, comme le ferait un élève normal. Elle avait pris beaucoup de notes, et sentait qu'elle rattraper son retard. En plus de cela l'ambiance de la classe la détendait, il y avait un clown dans la classe qui faisait rire les autres durant les cours.

Mais un autre détail apparu dans son esprit quand elle faisait le bilan de cette matinée, le fait n'avoir pas son rival a ses cotés, lui permettait de rester calme et attentif aux autres. Elle passa son interclasse a faire la connaissance de la classe A, et aussi de faire leurs interactions entre eux.

Elle avait pu voir des sourires, des taquineries, des cris de joie ou bien de déception dû à des contrôles rendus par un professeur. Elle fut même étonné quand des filles sont venues lui parler, de tout et de rien, sans trop poser des questions indiscrètes. Bien sûr, elle se sentit perdu face a des sujets de conversations purement féminins comme la mode ou le maquillage. Elle avait aussi énormément rougi quand l'une des filles avait abordé le sujet des garçons.

Le sonnerie de midi avait sonné, d'habitude, le midi elle mangeait avec la SA les plats d'Akira, mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner, pas maintenant. Deux jeunes filles ayant remarqué sont mal-être, la kidnappèrent, en la traînant par les bras en direction de la cafeteria. Une fois là-bas, les jeunes filles le convaincue le gérant de faire une carte repas a la N°2 et si elle pouvait les régler le lendemain.

Il accepta, et lui fit une carte avec sa photo, il lui expliqua qu'elle pourra l'approvisionner occasionnellement, quand l'envie lui dirait de venir manger ici. Il lui expliqua aussi le système de point établie pour les repas, la valeur d'un repas était de 10 points, et chaque produit vaut entre 1 et 5 points, avec la limite d'un seul produit par catégorie, pour assurer un minimum de repas équilibré. Bien sur, si on dépasse les point accordés, on paye le suppléant de sa poche.

Hikari n'eut besoin que de 8 point pour bien remplir son plateau. Une fois le repas prit, elles devaient se trouver une place libre. Une table à l'étage se libéra, leur permettant d'enfin s'installer, malgré que cette dernière n'était destiné seulement à 2 personne, en se serrant, toutes les 3 purent s'asseoir.

''J'arrive pas à croire que tu mange avec nous sans opposition quelconque'', souffla Mikado Aishi, une grande brunette aux yeux verts.

''Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant'', répondit perdu la N°2.

''Ce que cette idiote veux dire'', commença Onatsumi Keira, une fine blonde aux mèches noires, de sa taille, et aux yeux gris claire. ''Pourquoi tu reste avec nous, alors que tu es a la SA avec tous ces merveilleux membres !''

''Parce que je veux apprendre a vous connaître'', dit simplement Hikari en continuant a manger comme rien n'était.

''Il y a une autre question que je voudrais te poser ?'' ajouta Keira.

''Vas-y,'' l'encouragea la concernée.

''C'est quoi la vrai raison de ta venue dans notre classe ?''

''Aie … comment tu as deviné ?'' dit Hikari en faisait une grimace.

''Intuition féminine'', ria avec fierté Keira.

''Je me suis disputée avec les autres, et ça me manquait d'être dans une salle de classe'', expliqua Hikari. ''Franchement à la SA, on n'a pas de salle de cours à proprement parlé, ni même de professeur ou d'emploi du temps. On doit toujours apprendre en autodidacte, c'est chacun pour sa peau. Avant d'être dans la SA, j'étais dans un collège normal, j'adorais apprendre avec un professeur et mes camarades, j'aimais aider les autres, j'aimais passer du temps avec mes camarades.''

Les deux autres l'a regardaient étonné et choqué, Hikari rougie et se demandait pourquoi les gens semblais tellement choqué a cause d'elle. Il faut dire, elle ne s'était jamais confié a quelqu'un a ce sujet, pas même a son frère.

''J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre'', demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

''Non … c'est juste … tu es différente de l'idée qu'on se faisait de toi'', avoua Aishi.

''C'est que pour nous, simples lycéennes, les membres de la SA semble inaccessibles et supérieurs. Ils viennent de famille riche, très riche, et ont toujours eu une cuillère en argent dans les mains,'' détailla Keira.

''Moi, si je peux venir dans cette école, c'est seulement parce que j'ai obtenue une bourse qui paye environ 80% de mes frais de scolarité. Mon père est une petit charpentier indépendant, il enchaîne les travaux pour permettre à sa famille de vivre bien,'' raconta Hikari. ''Normalement, j'aurais du aller dans le lycée de mon frère, mais j'ai suivi Takishima ici, pour continuer à le défier.''

''On ignorait cela, on pensait que tu venais d'une famille possédant une fabrique de meuble étrangère'', dit Keira confuse des informations qu'elle avait sur Hikari.

''Faut pas croire les rumeurs,'' dit-elle tritement. ''Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi sans me connaître. Je veux dire, depuis que je suis à la SA, les autres élèves me fuient et m'évitent, ou alors il me surestiment et s'inclinent en me voyant … c'est vraiment gênant.''

Devant l'air mal à l'aise d'Hikari, les 2 jeunes filles lui sautèrent dessus en criant ''Calins général !''. Hikari sursauta, mais ne put partir de leur étreinte, elle se mit a rire quand Keira monta ses mains dans son cou pour la chatouiller, tandis qu'Aishi retourna manger.

''Arrête, j'abandonne,'' ria difficilement Hikari.

''Ah ah, j'ai vaincu Miss Dépression !'' dit Keira avec fierté.

''Merci.'' ri Hikari.

''Pas de quoi, mais si tu veux me récompenser, je dis pas non'', taquina Keira en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

''Je crois que mes sincères remerciements te suffiront amplement'', ajouta Hikari en reculant.

''Je ne pense pas'', rajouta Keira en se collant contre Hikari.

''Les filles, il nous reste 7 minutes avant le débout des cours'', interrompa Aishi en terminant tranquillement son repas.

''Quoi !?'' s'exclama Hikari en se jetant sur son repas.

''Traîtresse ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !'' cria Keira en faisait de même.

''Non'', termina Aishi sadiquement calme.

Une fois le repas terminer, les trois jeunes filles se mirent à sprinter comme des folles en direction de la salle de chimie. Elles arrivèrent en même temps que le professeur, mais … pas debout. En effet, avec la vitesse du sprint, elles eurent beaucoup de mal de s'arrêter, ce qui eut pour cause de se manger le mur pour Aishi qui tomba après le choc, tandis qu'Hikari tomba sur elle, et que Keira trébucha sur ses pieds, tombant elle aussi sur ses amies.

Le professeur, lui, les regardaient abasourdi, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il voyait un tel spectacle parmi ses élèves, encore moins avec la présence d'un membres de la SA avec eux. Il toussa avec un petit rougissement sur les joues, pour leurs faire comprendre de rentrer rapidement en classe.

Se sentant toutes bêtes, elles éclatèrent de rire avant de passer le pas de la porte. Leur arrivée remarquablement idiote se fit applaudir par les autres élèves. Une fois que le silence repris place dans la salle, le cour commença.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Salut mes chers lecteurs ! Je vous ai manqué, en tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué !Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! Je vous envoie toute ma joie pour l'avoir lu.

 **Kairy Dream**


	4. 04 Joie

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **A la recherche de moi-même**

Résumé : La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 4 : Joie

2h ! 2h de torture pour Keira sous le regard amusé d'Aishi et d'Hikari. Pourtant cela se voyait qu'elle comprenait rien au cours, alors pourquoi le prof s'acharne à lui poser des tas et des tas de question. Pourquoi ! En sortant de la salle, elle fut envahi par un sentiment de bien-être, sa journée d'école était enfin terminer.

''Il vérifie que tu arrive a suivre le cours, Mme Escargot'', ria Aishi en répondant à ses pensées.

''T'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider a apprendre'', rassura Hikari en lui souriant.

''Mon ange !'' s'écria Keira, le yeux larmoyant en sautant sur Hikari, qui l'évita.

''Keira ! Arrête d'être aussi tactile, Hikari n'a pas l'habitude de ta bizarrerie'', râla Aishi d'un air fatigué.

''Jalouse !'' bouda Keira en lui tirant la langue.

''Pas vraiment'', dit Aishi en détournant le regard avec un rouge aux joues.

''Aishi'', murmura Hikari en voyant son air triste.

''Allez viens, laissons la perverse seule'' souffla Aishi en tirant Hikari par le bras.

''Eh ! Attendez-moi'', s'exclama Keira en les poursuivant.

Le petit groupe continua son chemin en dehors de l'école, traînant un peu dans la rue commerçante, se payant a manger, voir les nouvelles sorties de livre ou de jeu dans les magasins. Elles se quittèrent au croisement d'une rue, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain devant la grille. Hikari couru jusqu'à chez elle quand elle remarqua qu'elle était en retard d'une bonne heure.

C'est une Hikari essoufflée mais souriante qui entra dans le salon. Son père cru qu'elle avait enfin battu Kei, mais son espoir fut réduit a néant quand Hikari alla voir sa mère en criant qu'elle s'était faite de nouvelles amies.

''Elles s'appellent Aishi et Keira'', dit joyeusement Hikari. ''Aishi est grand et d'un calme inquiétant, tandis que Keira fait environ ma taille, et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche … comme ses mains aussi.''

''Elles ont rejoint la SA'', demanda curieusement sa mère.

''Non, j'ai passé la journée dans leur classe, la A, parce que …''

''Oui Hikari'', dit sa mère pour l'encourager a continuer.

''Parce que … je me suis disputée avec les autres de la SA'', murmura-t-elle honteuse en regardant le sol.

''Relève la tête, tu sais cela arrive à tout le monde de se disputer avec ses amis, c'est normal que vous soyez pas toujours d'accord'', rassura sa mère.

''Oui, mais je me sens fautive sur le coup.''

''Tu n'auras qu'a t'excuser demain matin … mais je suis sur qu'ils sont aussi fautifs, car tu n'es pas du genre a te disputer avec quelqu'un.''

''Merci Maman, je t'aime'', dit Hikari de bonne humeur.

''Moi aussi.''

Hikari monta rapidement dans sa chambre, s'installant a son bureau pour faire ses devoirs, ceux de la classe A. Quand elle fit enfin une pause après 1h de travail, en remarqua Atsushi appuyée contre le cadre de la porte grande ouverte.

''Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit ''Je t'aime'' à Maman'' commença Atsushi. ''Tu devrais vraiment leur dire que t'es au courant pour ton adoption.''

''J'ai peur que cela change quelque chose a notre famille'', avoua Hikari.

''Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais ils t'aiment, et ça depuis le premier jour, j'en suis sur'', dit Atsushi en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Le cœur d'Hikari se mit a battre en voyant ce sourire qui la faisait toujours vibrer à l'intérieur. Elle réussi a cacher son rougissement, en se tournant faisait mine de travailler sur un exercice. Atsushi ne remarqua rien, mais entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

''Tu as s'en doute raison, j'essayerais de leur en parler'', ajouta d'une petite voix Hikari.

''Au fait, tu te serais pas disputer avec la SA à cause de moi ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur.

Hikari se retourna vers lui, mais plus rouge qu'auparavant. Sa voix semblait bloquer rien de ne penser aux événements de la matinée. Prenant son rougissement pour de la gêne, Atsushi la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire taquin.

''Je te l'avais bien dit que tu arriverais en retard ce matin, et que Monsieur N°1 allez t'embêter a ce propos,'' taquina Atsushi en tirant contre lui sa sœur qui voulait se cacher.

''Oh ! Ça va ! Tu vas pas m'énerver avec ça,'' détourna Hikari en gonflant ses joues, tout en s'allongeant sur son lit.

''Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu rougis,'' lâcha Atsushi en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, se posant presque au dessus d'elle.

''Eh !'' s'offusqua Hikari rouge de gêne en ôtant la main qui la décoiffait.

Son petit geste déclara le début de la guerre des chatouille entre eux. Ils passèrent une dizaine de minute à tenter de faire rire l'autre, et malheureusement pour Hikari, son frère était très doué pour les chatouilles.

Puis quand elle déclara l'abandon, elle remarqua qu'elle était essoufflée et allongée sur son lit avec Atsushi au dessus d'elle, les mains de ce dernier sur son corps. Elle se mit a rougir et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de son idiot de frère. Elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait d'elle, collant presque son corps contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son frère poser un baiser sur son front. Il se leva juste après, quittant sa chambre.

''Je ne voulais pas être a l'origine de ton retard'', finit-il en passant la porte.

''Baka'', murmura-t-elle en serrant contre elle un coussin et enfouissant sa tête dedans.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Salut mes chers lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! Je vous envoie toute ma joie pour l'avoir lu.

 **Kairy Dream**


	5. 05 Echange

SA Special Class A Fanfiction

 **A la recherche de moi-même**

Résumé : La vie d'Hikari changea radicalement après une découverte, celle d'avoir était adoptée. Perdant l'identité qu'elle croyait être, elle se mit à changer petit à petit, découvrant de nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux changement ainsi que … de nouveaux sentiments. Dans ses découverte, elle décide d'apprendre a se connaître elle-même.

Attention / !\ : Je ne possède pas l'histoire, ni le manga de SA Special Class A. Je ne fait qu'utiliser leur monde et personnages pour ma fanfiction.

''bla bla'' = discussion

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Chapitre 5 : Échange

Le lendemain matin, quand son réveil sonna, Hikari se réveilla difficilement, ne voulant pas quitter son lit. Une fois en dehors de son lit, elle se vit dans la miroir, débout portant encore son uniforme de la SA sur elle. Son ventre grognait de faim, elle avait du s'endormir peu après le départ d'Atsushi. Elle prit une douche et mit l'uniforme de base de son école, jetant celui de la SA froissé dans la machine a laver.

Ses parents la regardaient surpris pendant le petit déjeuner, mais ne dirent aucune remarque sur ses vêtements. De toute manière, elle ne fit pas attention à eux, ses pensées allant toutes vers son frère et le baiser sur le front de la veille. Elle souffla tristement en constatant que son frère était déjà parti et ne l'avait pas attendu pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

Quand elle se leva, elle ressentit de la faiblesse dans ses mouvements, et eut un vertige qui ne passa pas inaperçu a ses parents. Devant l'air inquiet de ses parents, elle s'en voulait de les évitez, et tenta de les rassurer, que c'était sûrement dû au repas loupé de la veille. Finalement ils acceptèrent que leur fille aille en cours en échange qu'ils l'emmènent ce matin en voiture à l'école.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Durant le trajet en voiture, elle regarda le ciel et le paysage défilé durant ce court trajet. Au fond, elle avait peur de voir la SA, elle ne voulait pas être questionner a propos d'hier. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, elle en sortit mal à l'aise, ayant peu l'habitude de venir en voiture.

Elle fit quelques pas en rentrant de l'école et vit l'ensemble de la SA devant les panneaux d'affichages, son corps se figea aussitôt. Bien sur en restant planté au milieu du chemin, elle attira l'attention sur elle qui attira a son tour celui de la SA.

Son regard rencontra celui de Kei, elle savait qu'a ce moment le retrait n'était une possibilité à oublier. Alors, elle avança devant lui et les autres. Chacun la regardait de haut en bas, remarquant bien entendu l'uniforme qu'elle portait.

''On peux savoir où étais-tu passé hier ?'' ordonna d'un ton autoritaire Kei. ''Et c'est quoi cette uniforme ? Mlle N°2 ne sait pas faire la différence entre son uniforme et un autre ?''

Tout le stress et l'angoisse en elle disparu, faisait naître autre chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et qui se mit a agir a sa place. Elle voulait se venger, lui faire du mal émotionnellement comme ce qu'elle a vécu hier.

''Où je suis passée hier ? Cela ne te concerne pas du tout N°1'', dit elle avec froideur et yeux perçants. ''Et pour mon uniforme ? Celui de la SA est bien trop salissant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, celui que je porte fait largement l'affaire pour une certaine personne.''

Toute la SA se gela a ses propos, jamais Hikari ne s'était montré méchante ou froide depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Son regard ne montrait pas sa joie haituelle, mais plutôt sa colère envers Kei.

''Qui est cette personne ?'' demanda Kei d'un ton menaçant.

''Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire'', ria Hikari.

''Je te défie, si tu perds, tu me dis son nom et tu ne l'approche plus de toute ta vie'', dit Kei d'un ton hautain.

''Si tu perds …'' commença Hikari.

''Ce qui n'arrivera pas !'' assura Kei.

''Je quitterais la SA définitivement.'' annonça Hikari. ''Et pour que cela soit juste avec ton accord, aucun membre de la SA ne devra m'approcher ou adresser la parole sans que je le fasse de moi-même.''

''Quoi ?!'' dit-il choqué par ces propos.

Le reste de L SA regarda d'un air surpris leur charmante N°2. Ils se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé au moment où elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Malheureusement, l'air sérieux qu'exprimer en ce moment Hikari leur prouva le contraire, c'était bien la réalité.

''Le N°1 ne comprend pas ce que je dis, il as besoin que je lui réexplique peut-être. Non ? Alors je peux t'assurer que je gagnerais ce défi'', dit-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, elle tomba sur le sol, entraîner par une jeune fille qui l'enlaçait amoureusement et dont l'une des mains descendit lentement caresser sa cuisse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puis commencer les choses sérieuses, une autre plus grande l'attrapa par le coup et la souleva d'un air contrarier.

''Bonjour Hikari'', dit la plus grande.

''Salut Aishi'', dit joyeusement Hikari en lui faisait un grand sourire. ''Tu viens de me sauver d'un potentiel viol, je te dois une faveur.''

''Eh ! Je compte pour du beurre'', s'écria son harceleuse en boudant. ''Et tu me dois une faveur a moi aussi !''

''Salut Keira'', souffla Hikari en souriant. ''Si tu arrêtais de me sauter dessus, peut-être que je réaliserai ta faveur comme tu dis.''

''Vraiment !''

''Oui'', soufla de nouveau Hikari.

''Même si si cela comprend un lit et plusieurs accessoires ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

''Ne rêve pas quand même !'' cria Hikari avec sourire éclatant promettant mille et une douleur à Keira en lui tapotant la joue.

''Comme faveur, je peux te poser une question ?'' demanda Aishi curieuse.

''Oui, vas-y'', dit incertaine Hikari.

''Au dessus ou en dessous ?'' lâcha Aishi d'un ton calme et sérieux.

''On pourrais arrêter de nous ignorer !'' s'écria Akira. ''Comment osez-vous être familière avec Hikari !''

Le reste de la SA et surtout Kei étaient d'accord avec elle. Quand ils voyaient leur comportement autant familier avec leur N°2, ils se sentirent jaloux. Akira, elle se sentait envieuse, jamais Hikari ne répondait a ses avances d'une quelconque manière, généralement Hikari ignorait complètement son comportement.

''Si tu l'aurais pas remarquer, Hikari nous connaît et tu nous interrompe quand enfin cela devenait intéressant'', cria Keira qui s'était libéré de l'emprise d'Aishi.

''Je présume que tu parle de mon emplacement durant ... l'amour,'' dit difficilement Hikari en rougissant.

Kei rougi lui aussi a son insu, ses hormones avaient décidé de se réveiller après avoir entendu sa douce Hikari dire ces mots si franchement. Bien sur, les autres furent aussi choqué, Akira frappa Tadashi qui souriait bêtement en s'imaginant des choses, Jun failli réveiller sa seconde personnalité mais se contrôla grâce a sa sœur. Ryou attendait juste la réponse d'Hikari, sans vraiment être perturbé.

''Exact'', confirma Aishi. ''Alors dis moi tout.''

Hikari se mit a réfléchir a une réponse, jamais elle ne l'avait fait, mais si elle devait le faire, où est-ce qu'elle voudrait être. La scène d'hier soir dans sa chambre lui revenue en tête, lui rappelant le corps d'Atsushi au dessus d'elle, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti a son contact, et son envie de rester comme cela pendant des heures.

''Pour l'instant, je dirais que je préfère être en dessous'', avoua Hikari en détournant le regard de gêne.

''Pourquoi ?'' murmura Keira dans son oreille avec un ton sensuel en lui prenant le bras.

''Après tout, quand je suis en dessous, je peux ... Sentir ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, son corps s'écraser contre le mien, cette chaleur qu'il me transmet a chaque mouvement, le sentiment qu'il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut …, dit Hikari perdu dans ses pensées, ignorant qu'elle était en train de continuer de parler.

La main d'Aishi s'écrasa contre la bouche d'Hikari, pendant que Keira rougissait follement du a certaines pensées très peu catholique que se formait au fur et à mesure qu'Hikari parlait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, du coté de la SA, Ryou et Kei rougissait follement, perdant un peu de leur dignité.

''Alors comme ça la petite Hikari a de l'expérience dans le domaine.'' taquina Aishi en ôtant sa main de la bouche d'Hikari. ''Étonnant.''

En voyant le sourire pervers sur les lèvres de son amie, et la réaction de la SA, elle décida de continuer à jouer avec eux et leurs nerfs, après tout elle était certaine que c'était ce que voulait Aishi au début quand elle a poser la question.

''Jalouse Aishi ?'' dit innocemment Hikari se la regardant avec des yeux amusés. ''Tu sais … je peux partager mon expérience avec toi, si tu reste sage.''

Hikari posa une main sur a nuque d'Aishi pour approcher son visage vers le sien, espérant qu'elle comprenne la où elle voulait en venir. Hikari avait déjà vu dans des mangas de son frère, des scènes de domination verbale très … très chaud.

''Pas besoin, je suis sure que c'est toi qui me suppliera à genoux de te transmettre tout mon savoir.'' dit Aishi en posant ses bras autour de la taille de la N°2.

''Vraiment ?'' ri Hikari dans le jeu. ''Je voudrais bien voir ça.''

Au moment où elles commençèrent serieusement a se rapprocher, la sonnerie de l'école se mit a retendir dans toute l'école. Cela permis aux jeunes filles de sortirent de leur transe et de réaliser qu'elles devaient se rendre en cours.

La SA réalisèrent qu'ils étaient resté gelé durant tout l'échange entre les filles, il avaient l'impression de découvrir une autre Hikari, une Hikari qui s'était laissé influencé par des salopes, dégradant son image et sa réputation.

Cependant pour Kei, ses sentiments bouillaient en lui, Hikari avait supposé qu'elle avait déjà perdu sa virginité avec un autre homme, mais le pire c'est que ce fait le la déranger pas. Seulement savoir qu'un homme autre que lui l'avait touché provoqua en lui une telle colère, qu'il ne fut pas étonné de voir ses amis partir et le laisser seul devant le panneaux d'affichage.

''Hikari, on devrait vraiment y aller, tu mettra ton défi à plus tard'', annonça Aishi en courant et traînant Keira derrière elle.

''Ou à jamais !'' ajouta Keira.

''Mince !'' s'écria Hikari en courant elle aussi derrière les fille. ''A plus !''

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Les membres de la SA se trouvant dans la serre, avaient des tas de question en tête. Déjà la première était pourquoi Hikari allait en cours avec les classes normales. Mais ils durent mettre leurs interrogations à plus tard, ils devaient eux aussi aller en cours dans la serre.

Kei arriva enfin auprès d'eux, l'air plus calme et donc sans danger pour les autres. Ce dernier commença lui aussi à réfléchir a propos de l'incident de ce matin, mais aussi au défi qu'il devrait choisir pour gagner contre Hikari, puis se dit qu'elle ne gagnera jamais contre lui quelque soit le défi.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Hikari ignora les pensées de son rival, préférant se concentrer sur le cours et esquivé les tentatives de câlin de la part de Keira qui était par malheur sa voisine de gauche. Heureusement, celle de droite était Aishi, qui elle, ne faisait que lire des romans, ne prenant le cours que quand le professeur faisait attention à elle.

====(/(°~°)\\)====

Salut mes chers lecteurs ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction ! Je vous offre un bisou numérique.

 **Kairy Dream**


End file.
